


Emerald

by MrKakuya



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKakuya/pseuds/MrKakuya
Summary: 在他的注视下，克劳德闭上了眼；他湛蓝色的眼睛暂时敛在了细幼的金色睫毛之下。他的呼吸哽在胸口，指甲深深陷进萨菲罗斯后背的肌肉里。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 22





	Emerald

萨菲罗斯看到过浸透魔晄的眼睛。在镜子里看过。祖母绿色的，散发着幽幽荧光的眼睛，即使在夜色中也有一抹妖异的神采。

他此前一直觉得这样的眼睛乏善可陈。即使异于常人，被人追捧，这样的眼睛归根到底也和他的英雄头衔一样，是组成他的聊胜于无的一部分。如果杰內西斯问起，他甚至可以把它和英雄这个名头一起打包塞给他。

不过他也从来没有像现在这样觉得这个想法荒谬。

在他的注视下，克劳德闭上了眼；他湛蓝色的眼睛暂时敛在了细幼的金色睫毛之下。他的呼吸哽在胸口，指甲深深陷进萨菲罗斯后背的肌肉里。

“痛吗？”萨菲罗斯问。他正用和语气格格不入的、不容置疑的力度顶进克劳德的身体。

克劳德急促而压抑地喘息着。他用牙齿咬住手背，忍住呻吟声。

“……太大了。”

“放松。”萨菲罗斯轻叹了一声。

他伸手把克劳德的手臂拉开，感觉掌心传来他抗拒的力道。他倾身上去吻他，咬着他的下唇拉扯，用舌尖撬开他的齿关。克劳德鼻腔里发出了含混的嗯嗯声。

“睁开眼看着我，”他又说。克劳德紧闭着眼睛。他捏住他的下巴，劝诱式地摇了摇。克劳德的刘海随着他的动作轻轻晃动。

“克劳德。”

克劳德执拗地把脸别过去藏在臂弯里；他的银色耳钉在通红的耳垂上熠熠生辉。不依不饶地，萨菲罗斯咬住了他的耳垂，湿润而刻意地吮吸起来。

克劳德急促地喘息了一声。萨菲罗斯看向他的脸，不由得露出一个自满的微笑。克劳德微微睁开了眼，正从睫毛下面瞥着他。他湖蓝色的眼睛里水光潋滟，折射着房间里昏暗的灯光。

“好孩子。”

和音量无关，他的声音震得克劳德缩起了脖子；萨菲罗斯调整了一下姿势，托着克劳德的膝盖，把他的腿分得更开。

“我要动了。”

\- 完 -


End file.
